Broma telefónica
by Believe in yourself baby
Summary: Mal summary/ En una tarde muy aburrida, a Stiles y a Scott no se les ocurrió otra cosa que gastarle una broma por teléfono a Derek. Y todo empezó por una broma telefónica.
1. Chapter 1

**NO ME PERTENCE NI LOS PERSONAJES NI NADA, SOLO LA TRAMA. NO PRETENDO LUCRARME CON ESTO, SOLO ES DIVERSIÓN.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Stiles POV

Estábamos en casa de Scott solos, tumbados en el sofa con la cabeza boca abajo mientras nos aburriamos muchísimo.

"Joder Scott que aburrimiento tio. Piensa en algo con tu super mente de lobo." Dije mientras veía la tele, al reves, pero la veía.

"Stiles que sea lobo no significa que sea más o menos listo, solo agudiza mis sentidos." Dijo Scott mientras me daba una colleja y se reia.

"Aunch! Vale, vale, dejame a mi lo de pensar..." Dije mientras miraba el movil.

Justo en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea cuando vi un nombre.

"Eh Scott! Se me ha ocurrido una idea." Dije levantándome.

"¿Esa idea nos va a meter en problemas?" Dijo Sott levantando una ceja.

"Por favor, todas mis ideas o son ilegales o nos traen problemas, deberías de estar acostumbrado. ¿Que tal si hacemos un bromilla?" Dije mirándole y señalándole el móvil.

"Jajajaja eso es verdad. Pero, ¿a quién llamamos?" Preguntó Scott.

"Tu déjame eso a mi." Dije sonriendo.

"Stiles..."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Llamaremos a Derek." Dije subiendo y bajando las cejas.

" No, no y no. ¡¿Sabes como se va a poner Derek si se entera que somos nosotros?! Nos arrancará la cabeza, con sus dientes!" Dijo Scott zarandeándome.

"Ts ts, relájate Scott. Pondré número oculto y ya está."Dije solucionando el problema.

"Stiles nos vamos a meter en un lio muy gordo..."

"Ts calla que ya está marcado." Dije silenciándole.

"¿Si?" Preguntó Derek al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Es usted el señor Hale?" Dije haciendo mi voz mas aguda.

"Si, soy yo. ¿Quién lo pregunta?"

"Hola, mi nombre es Estela." Dije. Al pronunciar el nombre Scott se pegó en la frente. "Le llamaba desde producciones Full Moon."

"Genial Stiles! Dale más evidencias de que somos nosotros con tus jueguecitos de palabras!" Me susurró Scott.

"¿Producciones Full Moon?" Preguntó Derek

"Si, somos productores de películas y nos gustaría que usted participase en una de ellas." Dige agudizando mi voz lo más que pude.

"¿En una película?"

"Si, nos dedicamos al rodaje de películas X gays." Respondí. Pero en la última palabra se me fue la voz y utilicé la mia propia.

"STILES!" Rugió Derek.

En ese momento se me escapo el movil de las manos y calló al suelo.

"¡Pero apágalo idiota!" Me gritó Scott.

Me tiré sobre el teléfono para apagarle y pude oir como Derek gritaba a diestro y siniestro las cosas que nos iba a hacer cuando los pillara.

"Tio estamos muertos." Dijo Scott.

"No si no nos encuentra." Respondí y subí corriendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de Scott donde me escondí en un armario.

"Stiles! Puede que no nos vea pero puede oir nuestros latidos." Dijo Scott mientras se escondia en el mismo armario que yo.

"Oh dios mio voy a morir a manos de un hombre lobo salvaje! Todavía no he estado con ninguna chica, no he estado con Lydia! Y mi padre?¡? Le dejaré solo y solo comerá mucha carne y nada de verdura y pescado y y y" Dije mientras casi me daba un ataque.

"Mierda Stile cállate, creo que a entrado en mi casa." Dijo Scott.

"Oh mierda! Reza todo lo que sepas." Respondí.

Oí unos pasos subiendo las escaleras y acercándose a la habitación.

"Stiles, Scott! Salir ahora mismo, sino va a ser peor." Gritó Derek.

Esperamos 5 minutos y se oyó como una puerta se cerraba.

"Uff por los pelos Scott. Y tu que decias que nos iba a encontrar..." Dije mientras habria la muerta del armario para salir.

Justo en ese momento me encontré con la cara de Derek, que no estaba muy contento que digamos.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Grité.

Derek me estampó contra una pared.

"Derek por favor no me mates, no me mates! Era solo una broma." Dije muy deprisa

"Como se te ocurra hacer algo parecido a esto no volverás a tener manos. Te las arrancaré con mis propios colmillos." Dijo Derek con los ojos rojos y los colmillos sobresaliendo.

"Derek deja a Stiles, solo era una broma, solo eso." Dijo Scott intentando ayudarme.

"Por vuestra culpa he tenido que dejar el entrenamiento con Boyd, Erika, Isaac y Jackson. Y tengo ya varios problemas como para que vosotros me toqueis las pelotas cuando esteis aburridos." Dijo Derek ya en su forma humana.

"¿Que problemas hay?" Preguntó Scott.

"Esto.. Derek, ¿me puedes soltar ya?" Pregunté.

Derek me soltó y caí de bruces contra suelo.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien no os preocupeis." Respondí sarcásticamente mientras me levanta y me sentaba en la cama.

"Creemos que hay otra manada cerca, ha habido asesinatos por nuestro territorio pero no hemos podido seguir la pista." Respondió Derek a Scott.

"Contad conmigo." Dijo Scott.

"Y conmigo!" Dije saltando de la cama con el puño en alto.

Derek y Scott se me quedaron mirando, uno con cara de quererme pegar una paliza y el otro riendose.

"Bu-bueno si quereis conmigo no." Dije volviendome a sentar en la cama.

En ese momento sonó el movil de Derek.

"Es Isaac, dice que vayamos inmediatamente." Dijo Derek

Scott y yo nos fuimos en mi Jeep y Derek se fue corriendo, nos dirigiamos hacia la mansión Hale.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! Cualquier sugerencia o cualquier cosa dejenlo en sus reviews ^^**

**Gracias por leerlo!**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**N~**


	2. Chapter 2

**NO ME PERTENCE NI LOS PERSONAJES NI NADA, SOLO LA TRAMA. NO PRETENDO LUCRARME CON ESTO, SOLO ES DIVERSIÓN.**

* * *

_"Es Isaac, dice que vayamos inmediatamente." Dijo Derek._

_Scott y yo nos fuimos en mi Jeep y Derek se fue corriendo, nos dirigiamos hacia la mansión Hale._

* * *

_Pensamientos en cursiva._

* * *

Capítulo 2

Stiles POV

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Derek, él nos esperaba en la puerta junto a Isaac.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa? Preguntó Scott al bajarse del Jeep.

"Erika y Jackson fueron a patrullar nuestro territorio mientras que yo he tenido que ir a tu casa por vuestra graciosa broma cuando vieron a la manada y fueron atacados. Escaparon por poco." Respondió Derek con cara de pocos amigo, bueno, con su cara de siempre.

Me asomé por encima de Scott para ver a Erika y a Jackson tumbados en el suelo curándose pero rodeados de sangre. En ese momento Derek me miró a mi._ Oh mierda!_

"¡¿Y tu que coño haces aquí?! Me gritó Derek.

"Bu-bueno tu dijistes que Isaac queria que viniesemos inmediatamente asique yo vine y pues..." Dije.

A medida que iba hablando iba bajando el tono de voz.

"Se refería a Scott y a mi! Tu solo estorbas y haces las cosas más difíciles e incluso pones tu vida en peligro." Dijo Derek con una mirara de ¿desprecio? No lo sé, las veces que le miro a los ojos son de color rojo fuego y siempre me mira con ira.

"Yo... lo siento. Será mejor que me vaya para no estorbar." Dije triste mientras me daba la vuelta para subirme al Jeep.

"Stiles no..." Empezó a decir Scott.

"Déjalo Scott, no pasa nada." Le corté sin mirarle.

Al llegar a casa, subí a mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama. No tenía ganas de nada. No sabía porqué me había afectado tanto lo que me había dicho Derek, tampoco sabía porqué le caia tan mal si nunca le había hecho nada, sino que en muchas ocasiones le había salvado su culo peludo de lobo.

Mi único amigo era Scott y ahora que él estaba con Allison solo teníamos unos pocos momentos para ser los mejores amigos que éramos antes de todo esto. El día iba bastante bien con lo de la broma a Derek pero al final se habia jodido todo.

No se en que momento me quedé dormido, pero me desperté cuando algo llamó a mi ¿ventana?

Era Derek, asique abrí la ventana para que pudiera pasar.

"¿Qué quieres ahora Derek?" Le pregunté.

Me tumbé otra vez en la cama para ver si podía volver a dormir. Solo quería que este día acabara ya.

"Quería pedirte perdón" Dijo Derek en bajito.

Levanté la cabeza para mirarle tan rápido que se me nubló la vista.

"Qué?¡" Pregunté medio gritando.

"Que quería pedirte perdón vale?! No tenia que haberte tratado así." Dijo Derek más alto.

"¿Te a obligado Scott no?" Le pregunté.

No me creía que el gran lobo alfa todopoderoso me pidiera perdón a mi, al humano que solo estorbo.

"¿Qué? ¡No! He venido sin que nadie me obligase. Stiles de verdad siento mucho lo que te dije, tenía mucho estres porque habían atacado a mi manada y lo pagué contigo. Además tu me has salvado muchas veces asique no eres tan trasto." Dijo Derek sonriendo.

_Joder! El mundo debe de estar en las últimas porque Derek está sonriendo!_

"¡¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con el amargado de Derek Hale el super alfa que se cree Brad Pitt?!" Le acusé señalándole con el dedo.

Y me levanté corriendo para darle un abrazo de oso pero supongoque Derek adivinó mis intenciones y me paró poniendome la mano en la frente.

"Stiles que te haya pedido perdón no significa que seamos los mejores amigos asique no te pases chaval." Dijo Derek mientras me estampaba contra la pared aunque esta vez fue mucho más suave que cuando le hice la broma por teléfono.

"Y ahora me das un besito de buenas noches y me lees un cuento vale? Dije mientras saltaba en el poco espacio que tenía.

"Stiles!" Rugió Derek

"Vale, vale, tranquilo fiera. Bueno me voy a dormir que yo tengo entrenamiento con Scott y tu no asique..." Dije mientras le señalaba la ventana.

"Adios" Se despidió Derek.

"Adios lobezno." Dije mientras cerraba la ventana pero Derek lo oyó y de dió la vuelta asique le saludé con la mano y fui corriendo a la cama para dormir, no vaya a ser que vuelva el gritón de Derek.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, justo cuando llegaba mi padre de hacer el turno de noche.

"Buenos días Sheriff." Saludé con un saludo militar.

"Buenos días Stiles. ¿Hoy tienes entranamiento con Scott?" Me preguntó mi padre mientras subía las escaleras.

"Si, asique voy a desayunar para prepararme."Dije mientras me preparaba un bol de cereales.

Después de desayunar me dirigí hacia la casa de Scott donde ya me esperaba en el portal un Scott sonriente.

"Hey pequeño cachorro,¿preparado para mejorar mi puntería?

"Hey Stiles, ¿estás mejor?" Me preguntó.

"Claro! Seguro que Derek no pensó lo que dijo, no importa." Respondí.

"Anda vamos a entrenar que tengo mucho trabajo contigo." Dijo Scott riendose.

"Oye que tampoco soy tan malo! No tengo tus super poderes pero se defenderme." Le respondí mientras nos dirigíamos a un parque cerca de su casa.

Íbamos riendonos cuando de repente Scott se paró.

"¿Hueles eso?" Preguntó Scott.

"Vale me has pillado, llevo un par de galletitas de Friskies por si te apetecían." Dije mientras las sacaba de mi bolsillo riendome.

"Eso no idiota."Dijo Scott dándome una colleja. "Huele a otro lobo." Siguió él.

Scott dirigió su mirada a un tipo que nos estaba mirando. _Oh mierda!_

* * *

**Hola! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, dejenme sus reviews diciendome que les parece! **

**Muchos besos y abrazos!**

**N~**


	3. Chapter 3

**NO ME PERTENCE NI LOS PERSONAJES NI NADA, SOLO LA TRAMA. NO PRETENDO LUCRARME CON ESTO, SOLO ES DIVERSIÓN.**

* * *

_"Eso no idiota."Dijo Scott dándome una colleja. "Huele a otro lobo." Siguió él._

_Scott dirigió su mirada a un tipo que nos estaba mirando. Oh mierda_

* * *

Capítulo 3

Stiles POV

Oh joder, ¿qué coño pasa con este pueblo? ¡¿Hay una reunión para lobos donde dan de regalo un par de huesos o que?!

El tipo era alto, muy alto, rubio con el pelo corto y apoyado sobre una moto que ya quisiera tenerla yo.

"Eh Scott, será mejor hablar con Derek no?" Le dije en voz baja.

"Si, claro." Me respondió en el mismo tono de voz que yo pero sin dejar de mirar al lobo.

El lobo al que estábamos mirando nos hizo una señal para que nos acercáramos.

"Scott quiere que vayamos, ¿qué hacemos?" Le pregunté en voz baja.

"Lo suyo sería acercarnos no?" Respondío Scott

"Si me ataca le cambiaré mi vida por las galletitas de Friskies que tu no has querido."

"Stiles, si le ofreces esas galletas te aseguro que te matará."

"Bueno pues cúbreme tu." Dije cuanto estábamos a medio camino.

"Haré lo que pueda." Me respondió.

"¡¿Qué significa eso?!" Le pregunté pero no me respondió porque ya habiamos llegado al lado del otro lobo.

"Hola Scott, Stiles." Nos saludó el tipo.

"¡¿Cómo mierdas sabes nuestros nombres?!" Pregunté alterado.

El chico este, que por lo menos me sacaba dos cabezas, me miró con una ceja levantada.

"Uno de los dones de ser un hombre lobo es tener super oído como bien sabeis, y vosotros dos os habeis nombrado allí cuando os he llamado. Además una manada ya nos habian hablado de vuestra manada." Dijo el chico, que todavía no nos habia dicho como se llamaba por cierto.

"¿Cómo que nos? ¿Quién eres tu?" Preguntó Scott calmado.

No sé como puede estar tan calmado, teniendo a un armario-lobo delante de nosotros sin conocerle.

"Me llamo Ethan. Nos hablaron de vosotros a mi hermano Aiden y a mí una manada que quería que nos uniéramos a ellos y que por lo que sé, han atacado a dos betas vuestros." Respondió Ethan.

De repente a Scott le cambio el color de los ojos por el de hombre lobo y le sobresalieron los colmillos.

"Eh eh Scott que haces tio?" Le dije mientras le agarraba del brazo.

"Tranquilízate Scott, mi hermano y yo no pertenecemos a esa manada." Dijo Ethan.

"¿Y qué se supone que quereis conseguir al decirnos esto?" Le pregunté mientras Scott volvía a ser humano.

"Queremos ser de vuestra manada." Me respondió Ethan.

"Nosotros no podemos decirte nada, Stile ni siquiera es hombre lobo. Lo tendrás que hablar con Derek." Le contestó Scott más calmado.

Ethan asintió.

"Aiden ven." Dijo Ethan.

"¿Y dónde está Aiden?" Pregunté a Ethan.

"Detrás de ti." Respondió Aiden.

"¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Grité mientras me escondia en la espalda de Scott.

La gente de nuestro alrededor no paró de mirarme mientras Scott y Ethan se descojonaban.

"Esque hace mucho tiempo que no veía a mi primito del alma." Dije a las personas que estaban cerca mientras abrazaba a Aiden que me sacaba, igual que Ethan, 2 cabezas.

"Esta me la pagas cachorro." Le dije a Aiden mientras se reía.

Nos fuimos a la casa de Scott para coger mi Jeep para ir a la casa de Derek.

"Eh Scott, conduce tu mientras que yo llamo a Derek para avisarle que llevamos invitados." Le dije mientras le tiraba las llaves del Jeep y él las cogía al vuelo, cosas de ser hombre lobo.

"¿Qué quieres Stiles?" Me preguntó Derek.

"Oye Derek, nos hemos encontrado un par de cachorros abandonados y..." Ethan me pegó una colleja y Aiden en la cabeza.

"Auch! Vale, vale, no son tan cachorros. Bueno al tema Derek, que vamos hacia tu casa." Termiré miestras me tocaba el cuello.

"Vale, aquí os espero." Dijo Derek.

"Adios amol mio." Me despedí.

"¡STILES!" Gritó Derek antes de que yo cortara la llamada.

"No tuvistes bastante con la broma de ayer o que?" Me preguntó riendose Scott.

"Estamos en verano, en vacaciones. Es tiempo de divertirse." Le contesté estirándome en el asiento del Jeep.

"Si, pero un día Derek se va a cansar y se te van a acabar las vacaciones, ya sabes cómo es él." Me respondió Scott.

"Llevas razón, pero no sabes lo divertido que és hacer de rabiar a Derek jajajaja." Dije

"¿También son divertidas las veces en las que te estampa contra una pared y luego tienes que ir al fisioterapeuta?" Me preguntó Scott.

"No, eso ya no es tan divertido." Dije acordándome de una vez que Derek me hizo una contractura en la espalda.

"Oid abuelillas, dejad vuestras batallitas para otro momento, que nosotros no nos enteramos de nada eh." Nos dijo Aiden.

"Ya os enterareis ya... Seguro que Isaac y Jackson estarán encantados de contaros todo." Respondió Scott.

"Oye Ethan ten cuidado con Erica." Le dije.

"¿Por qué?" Me preguntó.

"Porque con lo alto que eres y el armario que pareces, se te tirará encima." Le contesté.

"Esto... Stiles, yo soy gay." Dijo Ethan.

"¿A si? Bueno pues mejor para ti jajaja el que tendrás que tener cuidado serás tu Aiden, porque tu serás hetero no?". Le pregunté

"Si si, yo si." Respondió.

"Bueno pues que tengas cuidado jajajaj. Y Ethan tenemos un amigo que también es gay y es genial, te lo presentaremos." Le dije sonriendo.

Ethan asintió rojo como un tomate y en ese momento llegamos a la casa de Derek.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo ^^ Dejen sus reviews sobre lo que les ha parecido este cap y si tienen alguna sugerencia o cualquier cosa ponganmelo en sus reviews! Gracias por leer la historia =))**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**N~**


	4. Chapter 4

**NO ME PERTENCE NI LOS PERSONAJES NI NADA, SOLO LA TRAMA. NO PRETENDO LUCRARME CON ESTO, SOLO ES DIVERSIÓN.**

* * *

_Ethan asintió rojo como un tomate y en ese momento llegamos a la casa de Derek._

* * *

Capítulo 4

Stiles POV

Derek nos estaba esperando en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y con una pose de super macho. No sé a quién pretende engañar, en el fondo sé que le gustaria corretear con trencitas y un tutu agitando su varita mágica... jajajaja pagaría por ver eso.

"Hola Derek." Le saludé.

Bastante le había hecho ya como para llamarle otra vez 'amol mio' delante de todos, asique preferí darle un descanso.

"Stiles." Me saludó

"Hijo que seco eres, no sé, me podías saludar con más alegría, con más alboroto, con un perrito piloto..." Le dije riéndome.

"La próxima vez conseguiré un par de perros para que te saluden ellos." Me respondió Derek intentando ocultar una sonrisilla.

Já se que me aprecias cachorrito.

"Técnicamente tu eres un perro no? Mira lo que tengo para ti cosita guapa." Le dije sacando de mi bolsillo las famosas galletitas de Friskies.

"¿Quién es un perrito bueno y me va a dar la patita?" Le dije mientras le tiraba las galletitas.

"¡STILES!" Rugió Derek.

Se acabó el juego.

"Lo siento Derek, me he pasado." Me disculpé.

Hay veces en las que no consigo parar.

"Pareceis unos viejos cascarrabias casados." Dijo Aiden.

No me acordaba que estaban los demás atrás asique me giré y todos estaban en el suelo descojonandose de nosotros.

"Nosotros no..." Empezó a decir Derek pero le corté.

"Derek, cariño mio, no lo tenemos que ocultar más. Ayer nos fuimos a las Vegas y nos casamos, ya está dicho." Dije mientras me agarraba del brazo de Derek.

"Quita bicho!" Dijo Derek apartándome riendose.

"Bueno ya dejar las tonterias por ahora. ¿Cómo están Erica y Jackson?" Preguntó Scott levantándose del suelo.

"Ya se han recuperando del todo, están aquí ahora. Erica, Jackson venid." Dijo Derek

Erica y Jackson salieron de la casa de Derek riéndose hasta que vieron a Ethan y Aiden y pararon.

"¿Vosotros?" Dijeron al unísono Erica y Jackson.

"Nosotros" Dijeron Aiden y Ethan.

"Scott, Derek y Stiles. Ya están hechas las presentaciones." Dije riendo.

"¿Los conoceis?" Les preguntó Derek a Erica y Jackson.

"¡Si! Ellos fueron los que nos ayudaron a escapar." Respondió Erica.

"Muchas gracias chicos." Dijo Jackson y les dió un abrazo a cada uno.

"Y vosotros os llamais...?" Preguntó Derek a los nuevos chicos.

"Yo me llamo Ethan y mi hermano Aiden." Respondió Ethan.

"Bueno pues ya que habeis salvado a dos miembros de mi manada, y os debo una, podeis uniros a mi manada. Yo como ya sabreis me llamo Derek, ellos Jackson y Erica, y los demás miembros de la manada se llaman Isaac y Boyd. Además de Scott y a ese trasto de ahí que se hace llamar Stiles." Terminó diciendo Derek señalándome a mi.

"Oye que sin mi hace ya tiempo que hubieras muerto chavalín." Dije riendome.

"Ya, lo que tu digas" Dijo Derek.

"Bueno nosotros teníamos un entrenamiento asique nos vamos a ir ya." Dijo Scott

"¿A qué jugais?" Nos preguntó Ethan.

"A lacrosse." Respondí

"Hostias genial! Podemos entrenar con vosotros?" Preguntó Aiden.

"Claro! Jackson te unes?" Preguntó Scott.

"Por supuesto McCall" Respondió Jackson.

Éramos impares asique había que escoger a gente y solo quedaban Derek y Erica, y no creo que Erica quisiera participar.

"Oye lobito nos hace falta uno más, ¿quiéres participar?" Le pregunté a Derek.

"Si no hay más remedio..." Respondió él.

"Anda tonto, si lo estás deseando." Dije riendome y guiñándole un ojo.

"Bueno los equipos serán así: Aiden, Ethan y yo contra McCall, Derek y Stiles." Dijo Jackson

"Está bien, Stiles y yo iremos a mi casa a por sticks para vosotros. Nos encontraremos en el parque que hay cerca de mi casa." Dijo Scott

Scott siempre tenía sticks en su casa porque al principio de ser lobo, con su brutal fuerza, no paraba de romperlos continuamente.

"Oye Scott, ¿crees que Ethan y Danny harán buena pareja?" Le pregunté saliendo de su casa.

"Anda abuela deja de cotillear y vamos que tenemos un partido que ganar." Dijo sonriendo.

"Pobre de mi, que me van a machacar un par de lobos. Si me pasa algo será por tu culpa, por no haberme entrenado mejor McCall." Le dije.

"Si, si, lo que tu digas mierdecilla. No te pasará nada, Derek te echará una mano." Dijo Scott.

"Si, tu fiate de ese lobo bipolar..." Le respondí llegando ya al parque.

"Bueno Scott será el portero, Derek el centrocampista y yo defensa." Les dije al otro equipo.

"Nuestro portero será Ethan, Aiden defensa y yo centrocampista." Dijo Jackson.

Que paliza me va a dar Jackson señor, solo pido que Derek me eche una mano...

"¡COMENZAD!" Gritó Erica para darnos la señal.

**N/A: Como yo no tengo ni p...a idea de como se juega al lacrosse no voy a describir el partido y lo siento si describo algo que no pertenece al lacrosse pero esque no tengo ni la más remota idea.**

Íbamos empate 1-1 y yo con un par de moretones patrocinados por Jackson.

Aiden se la pasó a Jackson y echó a correr hacia mí. Esto me iba a doler asique cerré los ojos esperando el golpe pero no llegó, abrí un ojo y ví a Derek y a Jackson tirados en el suelo.

"¡PERO QUE COÑO CREES QUE IBAS A HACER JACKSON!" Grito Derek.

"¿Marcar?" Respondió Jackson.

"Jackson no me toques las pelotas, Stiles es de tu propia manada!" Le dijo Derek.

"Él ni siquiera es un hombre lobo!" Le grito Jackson señalándome.

"Sin él esta manada hace ya mucho tiempo que hubiera dejado de existir! Cuando tu te convertiste en kanima e intentaste matarme él estuvo más de 2 horas sujetándome en la piscina." Le respondió Derek.

"Me importa una mierda lo que haya hecho, ¡es humano.!" Dijo Jackson.

"Y tu un gilipollas y sigues en la manada, a hecho más él que tu, y eso que es humano. Si no te gusta ya te puedes ir de la manada porque él no se va a ir." Terminó tajante Derek.

Nunca había visto a Derek defenderme con tanto ímpetu.

"Derek para." Le dije

"¡No! Joder, como alfa es mi deber que la manada esté unida. Y me la sopla si tu no eres un hombre lobo, has hecho mucho más que algunos lobos." Me contestó Derek.

"Gracias cachorro." Le dije sonriendo.

Derek asintió sonriendo.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos."Dijo Scott poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

"¿Vosotros teneis algún sitio dónde os podeis quedar?" Les preguntó Derek a los nuevos.

"No, la verdad es que no... No hemos tenido tiempo." Respondió Aiden.

"Está bien no os preocupeis. Podeis quedaros en mi casa, Isaac vive allí también asique no habrá problema." Le contestó Derek.

Los gemelos asintieron sonriendo.

"Hasta mañana chicos." Nos despedimos Scott y yo de los demás.

Me iba a subir a mi Jeep cuando Scott me habló.

"Eh Stiles, no te tomes a pecho lo que ha dicho Jackson. Se pone celoso cuando alguien recibe más atención que él, ya sabes como es... Además que Derek tiene razón, tu has hecho más que él." Dijo Scott.

"Muchas gracias Scott." Le contesté.

Y nos dimos un abrazo que hacía mucho que no nos dábamos.

"Oye y Allison?¿Qué tal van sus vacaciones por Punta Cana?"Le pregunté

"Dice que se lo está pasando bien y que me echa de menos..." Me contestó.

"Venga que las 2 semanas que la quedan se van a pasar voladas."

"Eso espero..." Me contestó Scott.

Scott y yo nos despedimos y me fui a mi casa. Al llegar me preparé una hamburguesa mientras veía los deportes y me fui a dormir. Hoy había sido un día muy ajetreado.

* * *

**Holaa! Bueno espero que os haya gustado este cap. =))**

**Quería dar las gracias a Ashe-wolf por estar desde el principio y por sus reviews que siempre me ayudan a continuar este fic^^ He intentado hacer más lago este cap, no sé si lo habré conseguido jejeje :)**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**N~**


	5. Chapter 5

**NO ME PERTENCE NI LOS PERSONAJES NI NADA, SOLO LA TRAMA. NO PRETENDO LUCRARME CON ESTO, SOLO ES DIVERSIÓN.**

* * *

_Scott y yo nos despedimos y me fui a mi casa. Al llegar me preparé una hamburguesa mientras veía los deportes y me fui a dormir. Hoy había sido un día muy ajetreado._

* * *

Capítulo 5

Stiles POV

Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando la alarma del móvil empezó a sonar. Puff hoy saldríamos a correr Scott y yo como entrenamiento. Asique sin ganas me levanté de la cama y me metí al servicio para darme una ducha y despejarme. Me vestí con un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta de hombros que solo usaba para hacer ejercicio, osea, que estaba casi nueva.

Al bajar me encontré con mi padre que llegaba de trabajar.

"¡Stiles cuidado que lo pisas!" Gritó mi padre señalando el suelo.

Yo me asusté y rapidamente salté para no pisa aquello que decía mi padre pero al mirar al suelo no había nada, nada más que suelo.

"Jajaja deberías de haber visto tu cara." Dijo riendose mi padre.

"Ja-ja muy gracioso papá."Dije sarcásticamente.

"Deberias lavarte otra vez la cara, que no te has despejado jajajaj. ¿Que tienes entrenamiento con Scott?" Me preguntó.

"Si, hoy salimos a correr por el bosque." Dije terminandome el bol de cereales.

"Tened cuidado. Ah Stiles toma, feliz cumpleaños hijo." Dijo mi padre mientras me daba una caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

"Muchas gracias papá, no te tenias que haber molestado." Dije abrazándole.

Mi padre sonrió y me apretó el hombro y se fue a descansar mientras yo me quedaba abriendo el regalo. Era un Macbook en color blanco y que ya me hacía falta porque el otro ordenador iba cada vez más lento y había veces en las que ni se encendia.

Dejé mi regalo en mi cuarto y cogí mis llaves, el móvil y una botella de agua y partí hacia la casa de Scott que no estaba muy lejos.

Abrí la puerta con la llave que me dió Scott cuando estábamos en 1 de la ESO y subí hasta su habitación pero no estaba.

"Scott!" Le llamé.

"En la cocina!" Le escuché decir. Asique otra vez a bajar las escaleras.

"¡FELICIDADES!" Me gritó en el oido.

"¡Auch! Oye ten cuidado con mi oido, seguro que ahora me has dejado sordo! y haber como oigo yo ahora la alarma para despertarme." Dije riendome

"Anda quejica cállate y abre mi regalo." Dijo Scott sonriendo dandome una pequeña caja cuadrada.

"Tio no tenías que haberme regalado nada." Dije regañándole y abriendo el regalo. Era una caja de condones, CONDONES!

"Mira para que te estrenes de una vez jajajaj." Dijo Scott descojonandose de la cara que había puesto.

"Gilipollas." Le dije.

"Anda no te enfades, toma, tu verdadero regalo."Dijo Scott calmándose y dandome una caja un poco más grande.

"De verdad no te tenias que haber molestado." Dije sonriéndole.

"Stiles no es molestia, estaba ahorrando desde el año pasado para regalarte algo. Además te debía uno." Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Abrí el regalo y era un Ipod en color azul, mi favorito.

"Muchas gracias hermano." Dije abrazándole.

Hace una semana, estábamos en la casa de Derek cuando empezaron a pelearse él y Derek, con tan buena suerte que Scott tenía en su mano mi Ipod y rompió la pantalla de una manera en la que solo había una solución para el Ipod, tirarle a la basura.

"Bueno vámonos que sino se nos va a hacer tarde." Dijo Scott dándome una palmada en la espalda.

Estuvimos corriendo durante 1 hora y media hasta que ya tuvimos que para porque yo no podías más, me iba a deshidratar.

"Eh Scott vamos a la casa de Derek que está cerca para descansar." Dije casi sin poder respirar.

"Claro." Respondió Scott.

10 minutos depués estábamos entrando a la casa.

"Oye no te parece algo raro que la casa esté con tanto silencio viviendo en ella 4 hombres lobos?" Le pregunté.

"Pues si... Vamos al salón a ver si están." Dijo Scott

Scott abrió las puertas de salón y de repente todo se iluminó.

"¡FELICIDADES STILES!" Gritaron todos los que estaban allí.

Estaban todos sonriendo, Isaac, Erica, Lydia, Aiden, Ethan cogido de la mano de Danny, Boyd e incluso Derek estaba sonriendo y aplaudiendo.

Había una gran pancarta en color azul donde ponía 'Felices 17, trasto'en letras naranjas.

Já esa pancarta la había hecho Derek, es el único que me llama trasto.

Fui a abrazar a mis amigos y llegué hasta Danny y Ethan.

"Joder vosotros si que no perdeis el tiempo eh." Dije riendo y dandoles una palmada en el hombro.

"Este lobo que es muy pesado." Dijo sonriendo Danny.

"¿Qué tal tus vacaciones Danny?" Le pregunté

"Bueno podrían haber estado mejor, pero no me quejo." Respondió Danny

"Bueno espero que seais felices" Les dije.

"Eso espero yo tambien. Muchas felicidades Stiles." Me respondio Ethan

"Gracias Ethan, por cierto y Jackson?" Pregunté

"Esto... Jackson quiso dejar la manada ayer después del partido y Derek no se lo impidió." Dijo Ethan

"Ah..." Respondí. Era de imaginar que Jackson se fuera, aquí solo era un beta y él queria ser el alfa.

"No te preocupes Stiles, hoy es tu día asique disfruta." Me dijo Danny

"Claro! Ahora os veo." Me despedí.

"Hasta luego." Me dijeron ambos.

Derek estába en un rincón solo viendo como los demás hablaban y se reían asique fui a darle un poco de alegria.

"Hola mi amol." Le saludé

"Hola Stiles." Me respondió sonriendo. _Que raro_

"No me vas a gritar ni nada por decirte eso?" Le pregunté

"Hoy es tu día, no voy a estar en plan juez asique tranquilo. Pero no te pases eh trasto." Me respondió.

"Muchas gracias por la pancarta." Le agradecí.

"A mi no me tienes que dar las gracias, yo no hice nada." Me respondió indiferente.

"Oh vamos Derek, eres el único que me llama trasto." Le dije moviéndole con mi hombro.

"Bueno puede ser que yo haya hecho algo." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Algo o bastante?" Le pregunte riendo.

"Vale, vale, bastante." Me respondió sonriendo.

"Muchas gracias Derek."

"No es nada Stiles." Dijo dándome un apretón en el hombro. "Oye Stiles,¿podemos hablar a fuera?" Siguió

"Claro" Le respondí

Fuimos al patio trasero y nos sentamos en un par de sillas de madera.

"Stiles siento mucho como te he tratado todo este tiempo." Me dijo Derek arrepentido.

"No pasa nada cachorro, ya me pediste perdón en su momento." Dije quitándole hierro al asunto. "El que te tiene que dar las gracias soy yo, por echarme una mano ayer con Jackson." Seguí.

"Es parte de ser alfa." Me respondió

"Pero aún así gracias." Le dije.

"Mira Stiles desde el día de la broma telefónica he estado pensado y he sentido cosas y no sé cómo explicartelo." Empezó a decir Derek.

"Y cada día lo tengo mucho más claro y sólo sé explicártelo así." Terminó de decir Derek y me besó, ME BESÓ!

Si digo que me quedé sorprendido me quedo corto, mi cara era la de un ciervo al que le han deslumbrado. Cuando ya volví en mi le seguí el beso.

Poco a poco nos fuimos dejando de besar y apoyó su frente en la mía.

"Te quiero." Me dijo

"Te quiero." Le respondí.

Y volvimos a besarnos. Era oficial, quería a este chucho bipolar.

* * *

**Tachánn! Por fín se han besado jajajaj. Full Sterek! Jajajaja**

**¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus reviews ^^  
**

**Y de verdad decir a Ashe-wolf que eres maravillosa y que me he encariñado de ti muy pronto preciosa :)))**

**P.D.: Ya no podré actualizar tan seguido porque empiezo el lunes 4º de la ESO y sólo podré actualizar los fines de semana, asique a partir del 16 solo actualizaré los fines de semana.  
**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**N~**


	6. Chapter 6

**NO ME PERTENCE NI LOS PERSONAJES NI NADA, SOLO LA TRAMA. NO PRETENDO LUCRARME CON ESTO, SOLO ES DIVERSIÓN.**

* * *

_"Y cada día lo tengo mucho más claro y sólo sé explicártelo así." Terminó de decir Derek y me besó, ME BESÓ!_

* * *

Capítulo 6

Stiles POV

"Será mejor que volvamos a tu fiesta sorpresa." Dijo Derek apoyando su frente en la mía.

"Está bien." Dije levantándome de la silla.

Fuimos hasta el salón caminando lento, regalándonos miradas cómplices y sonrisas. Derek tenía la sonrisa más bonita del mundo.

Entramos al salón y todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pero más sorprendidos quedaron cuando vieron nuestras manos entrelazadas.

"Ya está bien, creí que un día yo también me iba a enamorar de Stiles con tanto 'Stiles nosequé, Stiles nose cuantos' jajajaj muy bien hecho Derek." Dijo Isaac dándole una palmada en el hombro.

"Ya sabía yo que vosotros teniais que tener algo, esas peleas tan tontas no eran normales." Dijo Ethan.

"Bueno veo que alguien tampoco pierde el tiempo." Me dijo Danny riéndose.

"Este lobo que es muy pesado." Dije utilizando lo mismo que había dicho Danny cuando le pregunté por él y Ethan.

"Oye Derek cuidamele bien eh!" Le dijo Danny riendo

"Eso está hecho." Dijo Derek sonriendo.

Scott se acercó a nosotros soriendo.

"Ahora si que te vendrá bien mi primer regalo eh." Dijo riendo Scott.

"¿Qué primer regalo?" Preguntó Derek.

"Esta mañana Scott me ha regalado un caja de condones para según él 'estrenarme'." Dije rojo como un tomate por la vergüeza.

Derek se puso rojo y se empezó a reir junto a Scott.

"Eh Scott, ¿no te importará verdad?" Le pregunté señalando la mano de Derek entrelazada en la mía.

"Pues claro que no Stiles! Tu siempre serás mi hermano, seas gay, bi o hetero. Siempre estaré contigo." Dijo Scott sonriendo.

"Muchas gracias hermano." Dije emocionado mientras nos abrazábamos.

"Y tu más te vale que le cuides, ahora que eres su mmm pareja intenta que no se meta en tantos lios." Le dijo Scott.

"Eso intentaré pero no te prometo nada, ya sabes como es este trasto." Contestó Derek mientras me apretaba la mano.

Estuvimos toda la tarde en casa de Derek pasándonoslo genial hasta que entró Isaac en el salón con un arañazo en el brazo.

Derek se levantó del sillón donde estábamos los dos sentados para ver como estaba Isaac.

"Qué te ha pasado Isaac?" Le preguntó Derek.

"Salí a dar una vuelta por el bosque para que me diera un poco el aire cuando un hombre lobo me atacó y me dijo que teníamos una hora para prepararnos, que nos esperarían en el claro que hay a 50 metros de aquí para pelear por el territorio." Respondió Isaac.

"Ethan lleva a Danny a su casa y tu Aiden haz lo mismo con Lydia, no tardeis mucho." Les dijo Derek.

"Stiles ve al coche, te llevo a casa." Me dijo Derek mirando al suelo.

Asentí y empecé a recoger mi chaqueta y el par de regalos que me habían hecho allí.

"Cuidate Scott."Me despedí.

"No te preocupes Stiles, mañana a la misma hora para entrenar a Lacrosse." Dijo dandome con la mano en la espalda.

"Claro." Respondí.

Fui a esperar a Derek a su coche y no tardó ni 5 minutos en salir vestido completamente de negro. Abrió el coche y puso rumbo a mi casa.

Durante todo el trayecto nos mantuvimos en silencio, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Derek de vez en cuando me daba un apreton a mi mano que estaba entrelazada con la suya en la palanca de cambios.

Derek aparcó en mi casa pero ninguno de los dos se bajó del coche.

"Derek por favor ten cuidado por favor." Le dije mientras agarraba su mano nervioso.

"Shh tranquilo pequeño, no me va a pasar nada vale? Mañana estaré con vosotros en el entrenamiento." Dijo Derek acariciándome el pelo.

"¿Y si les pasa algo a los demás?" Le pregunté. Ellos también eran mis amigos y no soportaria no verlos al día siguiente.

"Tranquilo que lo he entrenado bien vale? Sube a la cama y descansa Stiles." Me dijo antes de besarme.

Nos besamos durante 5 minutos pero él se tenía que ir.

"Stile me tengo que ir, descansa mañana estaré contigo." Dijo sonriendome.

"Te quiero, no lo olvides." Le dije

"Te quiero." Me respondió y nos besamos por última vez.

Salí del coche y me despedí con la mano antes de entrar a mi casa. Oí como sonaban las llantas al acelerar y perdí de vista el coche de Derek, _solo espero que no le pase nada por favor._

Subía a mi habitación para ver si podía dormir un poco, pero sólo conseguí estar más de 1 hora dándo vueltas por la cama hasta que por fín no se como pude dormir.

Oí como si alguien estuviera llamando a mi puerta pero eso sería imposible, ¡¿quién llamaría a la puerta de una casa a las 3:30 de la mañana?! Oí otra vez ese sonido asique bajé a abrir la puerta por si acaso...

Abrí la puerta y con lo que me encontré al hacerlo hizo que se me cayera la linterna. Un Derek ensangrentado con la camiseta rota estába en mi portal.

"¡Derek!" Grité mientras ponía su brazo en mis hombros para sostenerle.

"Stiles estoy bien, solo necesito descansar para curarme, no te preocupes." Me dijo con voz débil.

Subí a Derek por las escaleras hasta mi habitación con muchas dificultades, pero al final lo conseguí y le tumbé en la cama.

"Te voy a dejar una camiseta de las mías, eso que llevas pues a dejado de serlo hace ya mucho tiempo." Dije mientras abría mi armario buscando la camiseta más grande que tenía.

Derek era mucho más grande que yo, mis camisetas normales se las pondría como mucho en un brazo pero al fin encontré una lo suficiente grande para él.

"Despacio." Dijo Derek cuando le fui a quitar la camiseta.

"Ya está." Dije al ponersela. "¿Estás seguro de que para mañana te recuperarás?" Le pregunté.

Esos arañazos tenían mala pinta.

"Si, seguro. Solo necesito descansar." Dijo cuando le acomodé en la cama.

"Está bien, descansar." Dije antes de besarle.

Me pasé toda la noche cuidando de él, limpiándole el sudor, dándole agua cuando tenia sed y limpiándole las heridas.

Hasta que ya no pude más y caí rendido en la silla. A la mañana siguiente me desperté tumbado en la cama arropado, pero Derek no estaba.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Qué tal este capítulo? **

**Ya saben que reviews = Felicidad asique ya saben jajajaja  
**

**Nos leemos en el siguien cap ^^**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**N~**


	7. Chapter 7

**NO ME PERTENCE NI LOS PERSONAJES NI NADA, SOLO LA TRAMA. NO PRETENDO LUCRARME CON ESTO, SOLO ES DIVERSIÓN.**

* * *

_Hasta que ya no pude más y caí rendido en la silla. A la mañana siguiente me desperté tumbado en la cama arropado, pero Derek no estaba._

* * *

Capítulo 7

Stiles POV

Me levanté confundido de la cama, ¿se abrá ido Derek? No creo que se fuera sin por lo menos despedirse de mí, después de estar casi toda la noche cuidándole. Miré la ventana por si Derek se hubiera ido pero estaba cerrada.

Eché un vistazo al reloj y eran las 8 de la mañana, mi padre todavía no había llegado.

"¿Derek?" Pregunté a la nada. Si Derek estaba en la casa me oiría de sobra.

"En la cocina Stiles." Contestó Derek lo suficientemente alto para que yo lo oyera.

Suspiré aliviado. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré a Derek cocinando de espaldas a mi y en boxers. _oh mierda_

"He puesto a lavar la ropa de noche, estaba llena de sangre, ¿no te importará verdad?" Preguntó Derek sin mirarme.

No podía contestar, estaba embobado mirando su cuerpo, más especificamente su culo.

"¿Stiles?" Preguntó Derek dándose la vuelta preocupado porque yo no había contestado.

"¿Si?" Contesté volviendo a mi y mirándole a los ojos.

"Que he puesto a lavar mi ropa que estaba llena de sangre." Respondió Derek riendose.

" A vale, está bien." Respondí encogiendome de hombros.

"¿Ves algo que te guste?" Pregunto Derek mirandome riendose.

"Teniendo en cuenta que tengo a mi novio hombre lobo que está como un armario y más bueno que el pan en calzoncillos delante de mi pues..." Dije acercádome y besándole.

Derek dejó de cocinar y me arriconó en una pared.

"Deberías desayunar, te he preparado un buen desayuno." Dijo Derek mientras me besaba el cuello.

"Lo que quiero desayunar ahora mismo me está besando el cuello." Le dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

"¿Estás seguro?" Me preguntó Derek.

"Son las 8:30 de la mañana y estoy hambriento." Le contesté levantando una ceja.

Nos empezamos a besar como si no hubiera mañana, como si fueramos a dejar de existir. Derek me puso a su altura para besarme mejor mientras yo entrelazaba mis piernas en su cintura. De repente noté como algo se puso en contacto con mi muslo mientras entrábamos a mi habitación.

"Derek, ¿crees que alguien te va a quitar el movil y por eso te le metes en los boxers?" Le pregunté sin para de besarle.

"El móvil le he dejado esta mañana en la mesilla trasto." Me respondió. _Oh my good_

Derek me empezó a quitar la camiseta pero...

"¿Stiles? Ya estoy en casa!" Gritó mi padre

"¡MIERDA! Rápido metete en el armario!" Le dije a Derek.

Derek gruñó pero hizo lo que le dije y se metió en el armario no sin antes darme un último beso.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y no sé como no me caí de lo rápido que iba, acabé con la respiración agitada.

"Ho-hola papá." Dije agitado.

"¿Cómo es que estás tan sofocado?" Me preguntó levantando una ceja.

"Ah eso? Es que he estado haciendo unos mmm abdominales en mi habitación..." Dije quitándole importancia.

"¿En calzoncillos?" Me preguntó.

Me miré y sí, estaba en calzoncillos.

"Am si, si, así es más fácil sabes... Me lo dijo esto... Scott, si! Scott me lo dijo." Respondí.

"Ya, claro..." Dijo "¿Y eso?" Me preguntó señalando el desayuno que me había preparado Derek.

"Eso... eso es tu desayuno, que hoy te le he preparado yo con mucha alegría." Le contesté.

_Por favor que no hiciera más preguntas por favor_

"Ah pues muchas gracias Stiles." Me dijo sorprendido.

"Oh de nada, para que estamos los hijos ehh." Conteste sonriendo. _UFFF_

"Bueno voy a vestirme para ir a entrenar con Scott." Dije subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

Cuando entré a mi habitación Derek estaba tumbado en mi cama con los brazos apoyados en la cabeza.

"¿Asique si haces abdominales en calzoncillos se hacen mejor? Lo tengo que probar." Dijo Derek riendose.

"Oh vamos cállate a estado a un pelo de pillarnos." Le dije

"¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?" Me preguntó

"El qué." Contesté

"¿Qué va a ser? Que eres gay, que yo soy tu novio." Dijo

"Ah eso, no lo sé, no tengo ni idea." Contesté sentándome en la cama.

"¿Qué tal el sábado en una cena?" Me preguntó Derek.

"Si vale, pero tu estarás aquí." Le dije

"Si no hay más remedio..." Contestó sonriendo haciéndose el interesate.

"Anda vístete que llegamos tarde al entrenamiento con Scott." Dije sonriendo mientras me ponía los pantalones."

Cuando llegamos a casa de Scott, estába caminando de un lado para otro, como un león.

"Hey Scott ya estamos aquí." Le dije nada más llegar.

"Llegas 30 minutos tarde, creía que te había pasado algo." Me dijo Scott preocupado.

"Si tu supieras..." Le contesté.

Le estuvimos contado lo que nos había pasado con mi padre más rojos que un tomate y lo único que supo hacer Scott fue tirarse al suelo a reirse.

"Oh vamos eso solo os puede pasar a vosotros ajajajaja" Nos dijo.

"Ya ya, ahora vamos a entrenar los demás nos estarán esperando en el parque." Dije y nos dirigimos hacia el parque de siempre.

Allí ya estaban Boyd, Isaac, Ethan y Aiden.

"Por fin llegaron, creimos que al final se habia cancelado el partido." Dijo Isaac.

"Bueno pues ya estamos aquí." Contestó Derek.

"¿Tu juegas Boyd?" Le preguntó Scott.

"No, yo prefiero mirar." Contestó Boyd

"Bueno mi equipo será así: Scott portero, Isaac defensa y yo centrocampista." Les dije

Había mejorado mucho desde que entrenaba con Scott por las mañanas.

"El nuestro será así: Ethan portero, Aiden centrocampista y yo defensa." Dijo Derek.

"¡EMPEZAD!" Dió la señal Boyd.

Terminamos el partido 0-0. Era de esperar, teniendo a dos hombres lobo de porteros con sus super poderes... Y esta vez magicamente no tenía ningún moratón, Derek no se había pasado conmigo asique estaba muy contento. _Ou yeah._

Nos fuimos a casa de Derek a comer toda la manada, Ethan fue a por Danny y Aiden a por Lydia. Según me contó Derek, Aiden y Lydia empezaron a salir el mismo día que nosotros. _Envidiosos... jajajajaj_

* * *

**Hola! Bueno hoy he actualizado dos veces porque no sé si voy a poder actulizar el sabado y el domingo, y hasta ya la semana que viene no actualizo, asique si les gustó este cap. diganmelo por los Reviews ^^**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**N~**


End file.
